Viciados
by Noka Braun
Summary: Rin achava absolutamente ridícula a obsessão de Haru por peixe. Haru achava ainda mais ridícula a mania de Rin querer apostar com ele. / rinharu. hentai


**N/A: **Porque escrever uma parte hentai do seu OTP é realmente maravilhoso.

Comentem!

* * *

Haru encarou-o com uma leve sobrancelha arqueada. Rin, já se irritando, apenas retrucou o olhar.

– Nós acabamos de sair da piscina – reiterou pela milésima vez o moreno. Com era de se esperar, Rin bufou e rolou os olhos, obstinado. – _E passamos o dia inteiro lá._

Rin riu, debochado.

- Pensei que além de todos você é o que mais gostaria de voltar para a água, Haru.

Nanase tomou um gole de suco.

– Sim, e eu quero – respondeu. Rin alargou o sorriso – Mas o dia todo foi de você só apostando corrida comigo. Nem curtimos a água. Não quero voltar para a piscina para você me usar.

Matsuoka trincou os dentes pontudos. Se inclinou para o outro.

– Não vou te usar!

Haru rolou os olhos.

– Você disse isso o dia _todo_.

– Para de repetir isso! – exclamou o ruivo, bravo. Seu rosto quase encostava com o do de olhos azuis, e os olhos avermelhados do mais alto brilhavam de raiva – O que tem de mal eu querer nadar com você? E ter uma corrida? Se você não quer nadar comigo, é só dizer! – e se afastou, cruzando os braços.

E as palavras foram ditas. As palavras mágicas que Rin sabia exatamente seus poderes. "Se você não quer _nadar comigo_..."

Haru se levantou. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas não parecia animado. Parecia mais...

– Ok, vamos. Porque eu _quero nadar com você_, e você _sabe disso_.

Sorrindo vitorioso, Rin colocou-se em pé e seguiu o mais baixo.

* * *

– Se nos pegarem por estarmos aqui eu prometo, que independente de quaisquer coisas, eu _nunca mais vou nadar com você_.

O ruivo desconsiderou com um gesto. Pulou a grade da escola Iwatobi e calmamente se aproximou da piscina límpida e provavelmente gélida.

Haru, parado atrás, apenas suspirou e tirou as roupas.

Rin, já dentro da piscina, iria reclamar do frio quando percebeu-se olhando para um homem totalmente nu.

– Haru – gaguejou, chocado – Por que você não está vestindo sua roupa de natação?

Haru ignorou a pergunta e pulou na água. Não parecia nenhum pouco afetado pela temperatura baixa, e segundos depois retornou para a superfície e sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a água dos fios de cabelo.

Sem resposta, Rin partiu para outra indagação.

– O que você tem na cabeça? – irritou-se, se aproximando cautelosamente do outro. Não queria chocar _certas partes_ – Não posso apostar corrida com você pelado. Certamente algumas partes suas vão atrapalhar seus movimentos na disputa!

Haru, com metade do rosto na água, apenas olhou-o, entediado.

– Então vamos voltar para casa?

Rin bufou e deu de costas.

– Claro que não. Já que estamos aqui, vamos ficar por um tempo.

Nadando para longe e sentindo o rosto totalmente quente, Matsuoka praguejou. E o xingamento foi apenas um ensaio para a exclamação de surpresa e revolta ao ver a obscenidade de Haru escancarada quando o homem começou flutuar na água.

Ouvindo um pouco mal os ruídos raivosos do outro, Haru mergulhou e aproximou-se dele.

– Pare de reclamar, eu estou apenas curtindo a água.

Abrindo a boca em surpresa, Rin começaria a despejar uma série de xingamentos se o moreno não houvesse abraçado-o, passado os braços por sua cintura e pousado os lábios na curvatura de seu pescoço molhado.

Perplexo, Rin calou-se.

– Você está frio – acrescentou Haru, esfregando o rosto na pele de Rin – Deixe que eu te esquente.

Sem respostas à atitude estranha e insensata do Nanase, e sentindo uma tontura tão forte por causa da vergonha e de seu rosto vermelho, Rin apenas levemente correspondeu ao abraço. Passou um de seus braços pelas costas do outro.

Haru sorriu. Inclinou-se para cima e beijou Rin.

Como os lábios de Haru eram quentes, o ruivo sentiu-se ainda mais aquecido. Esquecendo de quaisquer outras atitudes mais corretas, ele abraçou fortemente o moreno, e este tirou seus braços da cintura do ruivo e passou-os pelo seu pescoço. Rin aprofundou o beijo ao abrir com a língua os dentes de Haru, e logo beijavam-se com as duas línguas enrolando-se.

Depois de algum tempo, as coisas naturalmente esquentaram. A mão na cintura de Haru cravou suas unhas na pele exposta. Haru perdeu o fôlego pela surpresa. Aproveitando disso, Rin levou a mão que estava nas costas do Nanase e entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo molhado e preto.

E mais um tempo depois Rin enterrou os dentes no pescoço do moreno. Haru gemeu. Rindo maliciosamente, Rin arrastou Haru até uma ponta da piscina e jogou o outro de costas contra o concreto.

– Acho que você devia ter vindo de calção – sorriu o mais alto, a voz carregada de tensão.

Haru encarou-o com os olhos azuis brilhantes de excitação.

– E eu acho que você deveria tirar o seu.

Mas quando Rin fez o gesto de ir tirar a roupa, Haru afastou sua mão e mergulhou. E depois de ver meio nublado Haru descendo o calção, Rin tremeu, gemeu e mordeu o lábio quando sentiu a boca do outro _naquela_ parte agora exposta.

O fôlego do mais baixo era realmente louvável, porque ele só voltou a superfície quando estava terminando de engolir.

Suspirando e com um sorriso de lado, Rin terminou de tirar o calção e jogou-o para longe. Puxou Haru pelo braço e beijou-o profundamente, enquanto colocava-o no seu colo e distraidamente acariciava a parte também exposta do outro.

Vendo o rosto de Haru vermelho, e adorando a visão, Rin passou os dedos para outra parte do homem e recebeu como resposta um gaguejar surpreso.

– R-Rin...

– Sssh – fez ele, beijando com delicadeza a boca do moreno – Está tudo bem?

Haru não respondeu, apenas passou as pernas em volta da cintura do ruivo. Tendo sua resposta, Rin segurou seu próprio membro e tentou abrir caminho naquele buraco apertado.

Quando apenas o começo entrou ele empurrou tudo numa só estocada. Haru exclamou e lágrimas surgiram de seus olhos. Rin afetuosamente beijou-os e Haru logo abraçou-o e começou a enfiar a ponta das unhas nas costas dele.

Os movimentos estavam ficando mais febris e Rin deliberadamente mordia o pescoço de Haru, enquanto esse gemia e ofegava.

No final, Rin controlava-se para não perder o controle. Por fim, afastou-se um pouco da pele do outro e pausadamente disse:

- Não aguento mais, eu vou...

Haru calou-o num beijo. Puxou-o com força.

_– Não suje a água._

Rin riu e foi uns bons centímetros para trás, para depois ir para frente e estocar em Haru numa violência tão tremenda que o outro gritou. Não machucou-o, apenas fez o outro gemer incontrolavelmente e se agarrar em Rin sem nenhum pudor.

Metendo em Haru sem piedade, finalmente Rin ofegou e enterrou-se inteiro dentro do Nanase.

Uma linha fina e esbranquiçada sujava a água um pouco mais embaixo, mas em cima havia uma bem mais grossa. Rin riu.

– Você que acabou sujando.

Exausto, Haru apenas encarou-o. Matsuoka beijou-o delicadamente, e ainda dentro dele, abraçou-o.

* * *

– Eu estou cansado, eu quero _carne._

Haru ignorou-o.

– Acho que quem está mais acabado aqui _sou eu_ – por fim respondeu, cozinhando um ensopado de peixe, com Rin de braços cruzados ao seu lado.

Rin emitiu um ruído de leve desprezo.

– Você praticamente ficou parado, eu que fiz os movimentos.

Haru olhou-o, seriamente.

– E eu que levei.

Rin corou e trincou os dentes. Irritou-se mais quando viu Haru sorrindo.

– Ok, vamos comer peixe. Mas da próxima vez eu quero carne.

Haru balançou a cabeça.

– Só vai ter se merecer.

– Se merecer? – repetiu o ruivo, incrédulo – Quer dizer que eu agora não mereço?

Haru afastou a alça do avental do pescoço nu e mostrou a pele exposta.

– Eu estou todo mordido, e isso dói. Não acho que mereça carne por isso.

Rin bufou e tirou a camisa, virando-se de costas.

– E eu estou todo arranhado. Também dói. E eu mereço carne! – acrescentou.

Haru fingiu que não ouviu. Irritado, Rin recolocou a camisa.

Instantes depois ele foi para trás de Haru e abraçou-o, beijando seu pescoço ferido.

– Desculpe por isso – murmurou, a voz realmente carregada de arrependimento.

Haru largou a colher dentro da sopa e encarou-o, corando.

– Tudo bem – respondeu ao abraço – Sabe – continuou, a cabeça pousada no ombro dele – Você é fofo.

Rin olhou-o.

Haru sorriu.

_– Talvez_ você mereça carne.

Rin beijou-o com amor e delicadamente apertou o abraço, acariciando as costas do namorado. Feliz, Haru correspondeu e deslizou os dedos pelas costas também do outro, por cima da camisa.

– Acho que não me importo mais de você apenas querendo apostar corrida comigo – comentou o moreno, entre beijos.

Rin riu.

– Como se eu apenas fosse fazer isso _agora._ Achei uma coisa melhor.

Sendo empurrado contra uma parede, Haru fechou os olhos.

– Faça sua carne valer a pena. Eu realmente prefiro só comer peixe.

Levantando a camisa do Nanase o mais alto sorriu.

– Você é realmente um viciado em peixe. Bem, estamos quites – disse, acariciando a bochecha do homem – Mas eu estou viciado em você.

Haru aproximou seu rosto.

– Tem que tomar cuidado para eu não ficar obsessivamente querendo você.

Rin beijou-o.

– Bem, eu realmente não me importo.


End file.
